


Of Milky Skin And Pickles

by me_meron_pan



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: After Sex Pickles, M/M, PWP, Power Imbalance, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me_meron_pan/pseuds/me_meron_pan
Summary: Deliciosly soft - so rewarding to break.It had become a routine between the two of them.They'd go on a mission, they'd get into a fight - they'd fuck at night.
Relationships: Cloud Strife & Barret Wallace, Cloud Strife/Barret Wallace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 169





	Of Milky Skin And Pickles

**Author's Note:**

> i deleted and rewrote this five or six times during the past few months - it's finally done ; ;'' 
> 
> CLARRET RIGHTS Y'ALL!

_ ‘’F-Fuck! Barret!’’ _

The bar was empty and for once there was no music coming from the usually active music box, playing the same 15 songs up and down throughout the day. They were lucky because neither of them would be thrilled about having sex while some of Tifa’s love songs were on. 

Neither of them weren’t really talkative either, except for some occasional cursing here and there as skin slapped against skin.

It was for the better for both of them because they were still on edge over that fight they had had earlier today. 

It was always the same. 

They’d be on a mission, they get in a fight - they’d anger fuck it out with each other later that night.

Cloud didn’t know why - Barret didn’t either and they most definitely wouldn’t search for an answer in that.

It was quite the view the latter got to enjoy. Smooth, milky skin - slender legs spread at his mercy. His giant cock buried deep within the writhing ex-soldier.

It felt good, sparking excitement in Barret to have power over someone who was with ShinRa - or at least used to be. 

His grip around Cloud’s thighs was strong, making sure to leave some short-lived, temporary bruises on them. It was a shame the blonde’s body healed so quickly and without leaving any traces of former injury. Something inside of Barret just longed to turn Cloud into a quivering mess of bruises. He’d leave them everywhere to show that  _ he _ , someone of Avalanche, had claimed a former ShinRa official. 

He watched Cloud struggle to keep up, clawing at the wooden tabletop of the bar counter - his cock bouncing up and down as Barret still had his buried deep inside of him. Barret had made sure there wasn’t anything they could throw off of it this time, after they had ruined a perfectly sealed bottle of whiskey last time - which had gained them a rather long lecture from Tifa and some giggles from Jessie and Biggs who just so happened to have overheard what had gone on between them the night prior.

There was this tension between them - neither of them wanting to give in, pushing each other closer and closer towards the edge. Cloud threw his head back, his eyes clenching shut as he growled, Barret chiming in with a grunt of satisfaction. 

It took only one more hit to that sweet sweet spot of his and Cloud’s sealed lips fell open, moans escaping almost uncontrollably as Barret continued to raw him mercilessly. The blonde tried to hold back, keep himself silent by biting the inside of his lips which only resulted in even more, desperate sounds coming from him.

‘’Fuck yeah, Spike! That’s what I’ve been wanting to hear all along!’’ Barret cheered, picking up pace as his thrusts grew even stronger - much more determined. ‘’You like getting claimed that much, don’t you?’’ 

It was a crack in Cloud’s usually quiet and distanced surface, something breaking out from deep within him - somewhere he didn’t even know he had. 

It was as if he lost all of his control as he started nodding his head to Barret’s humiliating talk. 

‘’That’s right - fo’ sure y’do!’’

And he wondered if he could actually get the blonde to say it himself. 

‘’Alright, Spikey, let’s see where this will get you.’’ he chuckled confidently as one hand went from those slender thighs, up to that smooth chest. 

No trace of hair, not even small blonde ones. 

If Tifa hadn’t told him for sure, Barret would never believe Cloud was actually 21. He looked too smooth - almost too petite to be a soldier in his twenties. 

Barret wasn’t made for gentle touches, at least not when anger was still lingering inside of him. 

A yelp, a desperate outcry filled the bar as he pinched the blonde’s nipple. Painfully strong, holding down on it as he gave it a rather unpleasant pull. 

Unpleasant enough to make Cloud cry out once more. 

‘’F-Fuck!’’   
  
But Barret knew that undertone. 

Oh yes, he knew. 

One more time, he repeated pinching and pulling on Cloud’s nipple which had gone red from it’s usually softly pink color. 

And there it was - the exact sound he was looking for. 

Another moan - high-pitched and without holding back. Blonde hair falling out of his face as he threw his head back once more, clawing Barret instead of the wooden bar counter as some cum spurted onto his chest. 

‘’Oh look at that - Jessie ain’t wrong when she said you had a fetish - huh?’’ 

It was a stupid remark she had made when Cloud had managed to get hit by those timed laser gates one too many times. 

  
‘’Yo’ into pain? I sure know how to give you some of that.’’

He pulled out all of a sudden, gaining him a disappointed moan from the blonde who tried to clench his muscles extra hard to keep him inside. 

‘’Yeah-yeah, you’re really eager, I kno’. ‘’ Barret chuckled once more, marveling at that sweet image in front of him. 

White lines dripping down his chest, his hair even more disheveled as it usually was - his nipples painfully red and so very erect.

He grabbed a fist full of those blonde spikes, commanding Cloud to turn around with a tight grip on them and if the blonde just so happened to comply too slowly, he’d turn him around himself.

The blonde was pale and his barely-existent ass left little space to leave any wilts or bruises on. Not usually something Barret was into but something about Cloud would always peak his curiosity. 

It was this mix of looking strong and yet not fitting the image of a soldier at all with those baby blue eyes and that blonde, chocobo-butt shaped hair that just so happened to be a lot softer than it looked.

He had a strong back - fitting his lithe frame. 

Barret breached him without a warning, harshly pushing into him after having used no more than some spit to re-enter the blonde. The counter was actually tall enough to leave Cloud hanging in the air, the edges of the counter top painfully slamming into his hips with each of Barret’s thrusts. 

And as much as he hated to admit, Cloud loved being treated this way. 

That tough soldier from earlier?    
Gone.   
He didn’t know where he went - he was gone. 

It was another moan, a deeply satisfied purring, coming from the former soldier as he could feel Barret fill him up again. A mix of sweet, sweet pain and terribly tense pleasure. He could feel more hot cum spurting onto his stomach as the other inched his cock inside him. Barret made sure to fuck him properly, sending him over the edge several times before he’d allow himself to cum inside of the blonde. 

It was a tough decision whether he should climax inside of him or all over his back. A tie between these two resulting in a total change of plans.

Once Cloud wasn’t more than an over-fucked mess, trying to stay conscious with each numbing thrust and Barret could feel himself reaching his limits, he pulled out once more, pulling Cloud’s ankle to get him off of the counter. Another firm grip onto his hair forcing him down onto his knees.

His face was flushed red, tears rolling over it as he tried to catch his breath, tried to adapt to this new situation. 

‘’Shit, Spike, yer face is a masterpiece.’’ 

Barret grinned triumphantly as he gave his cock a few last strokes, finishing all over Cloud’s angelic face.

  
  
  
  


His fingers hit play before the music box would start again, quickly turning down the volume, making music die out into soft background noise. He had collected his pants from somewhere under a table, eager to go through the fridge for some refreshment after he had worked hard to please that soldier slut. 

Soldier? Slut? To him there wasn’t much difference between ShinRa employees and sex workers - cept maybe that sex workers actually were worth the money.

He opened a bottle of beer - one of the few good brands out there that Tifa usually hid out of his sight to keep some for her customers. 

Silence reigned between them again, each still basking in the other’s presence but rather avoiding talking to each other. Cloud had cleaned himself up at some point, putting on his black turtleneck before climbing on top of the counter again. 

His hands fished for something that wasn’t quite in reach until he really had put some effort into it. 

Barret watched him sit on the counter with nothing but his turtleneck on, legs criss-crossed, a giant jar hiding his privates. 

He raised an eyebrow at what he witnessed next.

‘’Really, Strife?’’   
  
It gained him a scowl from Cloud, fearing he might catch a fork to his neck any minute.

‘’What? Got a problem?’’ the blonde almost hissed at him. 

_ ‘’Other people smoke after sex or get a drink,’’ he stated, showing off his bottle, ‘’And you? After sex pickles, huh?’’ _

_ ‘’You know, I was about to ask you if you wanted one, but you can forget about that now, Wallace.’’’  _

  
  
  
  



End file.
